Pineapples
by noelmescher
Summary: Little bit of Breredith to make your day great. Prompt from starkidandallthingsfun. Enjoy! BrianxMeredith


**Prompt of the word "pineapple" from starkidandallthingsfun on Tumblr! Thanks for taking the time to read, and I hope you all have a great day/night/afternoon. **

**~Noel(:**

* * *

Breredith: Pineapple

Meredith walked in the door after a long day at work. One of the kids she nannied for had been sick and she had to care for him. Not that she really cared, it's just she had been stressed out with her theater company's latest production of "Starship". All of the rehearsals have been giving her little amounts of sleep, and add nannyiny on top of that, well, you could see why she'd been stressed.

Walking through the front door, she heard a bunch of banging, crashing, and cursing coming from the backside of her apartment. Meredith froze in her tracks, eyes widening. It was 8:00 at night and she lived alone. Someone had broken into her house. Grabbing the closest weapon that she could fine, which just so happened to be an umbrella, she slowly traveled throughout her apartment until she reached the opening that led to her kitchen. She could see the figure of her intruder moving around. Taking a second to take a deep breath, she ran into the room and hit the victim straight in their gut.

"OW! Meredith! What was that for?!"

Lone behold, the intruder had been Meredith's boyfriend, one Brian Holden. Meredith ran to the young man, who was now on the ground with his hands wrapped around his stomach. She felt tears in her eyes.. She could not believe he just hurt the most important person in her life!

"Brian! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a robber-you were going to kill- What are you doing here?"

Brian slowly got up from his spot on the ground and stood up infront of Meredith, his words spurring out of his mouth in a frantic rush.

"Surprise- My oven didn't - Came here- made mess- Pineapple cookies- Anniversary-Sorry."

Meredith was dumbfounded, she didn't understand a single thing. "Brian honey, calm down, it's just us. Now please, try to explain this again."

Taking a small gulp, Brian tried to explain once again, but in a better manner, what had happened. "Well, I wanted to surprise you, since it's our 6th month anniversary. I didn't know what to get you, but then I remembered we had pineapple cookies on our first date, so I thought I'd try to make some for you. I had all the ingredients, but my oven completely broke down on me. I figured I could just come here and use yours, since you'd still be at work. But then you came home, and the surprise is ruined."

Looking behind her boyfriend, she saw the mess on her counter, along with a batch of freshly baked cookies. She couldn't help but smile as tears welled in her eyes.

Thinking he did something wrong, Brian ran to her and engulfed her in a hug. "Oh Mere, I'm so sorry! I really am. I didn't mean to scare you. And I promise to clean up the mess."

The young girl looked at him and just shook her head. "Shut up. I'm happy, not sad not scared. I can't believe you went throught all this trouble, just for me. I love you so much." And with that, Brian and Meredith shared a loving, passionate kiss. Brian pulled away, obviously having something else to say.

"Happy Anniversary Meredith, I love you too."

She pecked him on his cheek. "And Happy Anniversary to you too. Now, this mess isn't going to clean up it's self. I bet if we both do clean together it will disappear faster and we can sit down with those delicious looking cookies and spend the rest of the night together."

Brian smiled, but it was more of a mischevious smile than a happy one. "That sounds like a good idea, but there's something I want to do first."

He stuck his hand in the bag of flour, grabbed a handful, and flung it at Meredith, causing it to make a mess in her hair. After seeing the look on Meredith's face, he ran away immediately into the other room.

"BRIAN DANIEL HOLDEN! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Grabbing her own handful, Meredith ran after her boyfriend, laughing, attempting to get her own payback. Tonight was going to be a good night.


End file.
